You were wrong
by Britishgirl99
Summary: Set in season 6 episode 15, Deliverance. He was mad at Rose and he was mad at Mike, they should have told him, he had a right to know. Tomas Tamayo was in fact Gibbs' son he just had to figure out a way of telling him.


I was watching the episode 'Deliverance' (6x15) last night and this idea came into my head because even though I know it made more sense for the show for Tomas not to be Gibbs' son I thought it would be pretty cool if it was so I wrote this little one shot about, well basically if he was. Please tell me what you think and also if you think if Tomas should have been Gibbs' son or not, it would be cool to know!

Disclaimer: I own NCIS in my dreams; in reality I am not so lucky :-(

* * *

><p>Rose.<p>

It had been so long, 18 years to be exact that is if you wanted the specifics and Gibbs rarely did but this time it was the specifics that mattered. He hadn't forgotten about her, he hadn't thought about her in a long time but he hadn't forgotten. Now though, Rose was dead, had been for ten years and he hadn't known. He should have known. He should have known Mike had brought her to Washington and he should have known she had been pregnant when he did. Though it wasn't Rose that had come back to haunt him by writing his military service number at the crime scene, no it was her 18-year-old marine son Tomas Tamayo who had.

She had tended for his wounds eighteen years ago both mental and physical and of course things had developed. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been able to kill that dirt bag drug lord, he had needed her. Their time together had been brief but Rose seemed to be the one woman he hadn't left hating him so she had held a special place in his memory. Part of him was mad though that she hadn't told him about her pregnancy, she was in Washington after all. Yes he was engaged but still he had a right to know, especially seen as he was Tomas Tamayo's biological father.

He wasn't just mad at Rose, he was mad at Mike for not telling him, he knew and still he didn't say anything. Gibbs didn't want to hear that Mike had been protecting him, he could protect himself and Mike knew that better than anyone. He missed Shannon and Kelly but that shouldn't have mattered, he hadn't been able to see Kelly grow to be an adult, he should have been able to see Tomas do so.

He didn't know how to tell him, though Gibbs guessed Tomas already knew; of course he probably would even DiNozzo suspected. He leaned back in the elevator, mentally prepping himself for what was to come. His heart was hammering in his chest but he looked as calm as water on the outside. He walked into the conference room, turning to shut the door behind him before looking at the nervous marine sat at the table alone…

"Am I going to prison?" Tamayo said, shakily. They always were when they hadn't wanted to do anything wrong, that or angry.

"No, no you're not." Gibbs casually sitting down next to the kid; his stomach doing flips though no one would be able to tell.

"I thought…" Tamayo started but Gibbs cut him off.

"You've been called up to deploy to Afghanistan, no charges will be pressed."

"Oh erm thanks." He paused before continuing. "Were you wondering where I got that number?" He asked looking at Gibbs almost hopefully.

"From your mother I am guessing."

"Well yes but… she used to tell me stories about this marine who she helped once. She said that he gave her that number saying that if she ever needed help herself she could give it to any marine and he would find her. She made me memorise it." Tomas laughed shyly as he finished, then looked at Gibbs once again, "She saved his life 18 years ago. That was you, you're the reason I became a marine."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to laugh, wringing his hands as he spoke and not looking at him. "Yes, well…"

"Are you my father?" The kid said bluntly but the expression he pulled after showed he regretted doing so.

"I didn't know your mother was pregnant when I left, I didn't know much about her or you until this case. I was engaged when she came to Washington, that's probably why she never told me."

"I don't mind but you didn't answer my question." The kid was pushy he was searching for an answer and like Gibbs, probably wouldn't give up until he was given a straight one.

"Yes." Gibbs said finally, "Yes I suppose I am."


End file.
